This invention relates to an automated sprinkler, and, more particularly, to a timer which coordinates the operation of a single sprinkler.
Multi-sprinkler controllers have been widely used to supply water to lawns of large area. For example, applicant's U.S. Pat. Application Ser. Nos. 07/548,281, now abandoned, and 07/683,232 disclose multi-sprinkler controllers to provide an automatic operation for water discharge in which a timer is utilized to control the opening and closing of several sprinklers. However, such multi-sprinkler controllers are too complicated for controlling the water supply to a small lawn.
The present invention provides a single-sprinkler controller modified from the above-mentioned multi-sprinkler controllers to control the water supply to a small lawn.